


Among The Stars (On Hiatus)

by CabinOnFire



Category: The Ghost Bird Series - C. L. Stone
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabinOnFire/pseuds/CabinOnFire
Summary: I am continuing this I promise!"When people pass away, their soul turns into a star. Stars never leave, you may not see them, but they're always there. In the darkest of nights or the brightest of days, the ones you love will never leave."Sang deals with abuse, neglect, and torment. She's found comfort in hating herself and fear in trusting others. What happens when she moves to Charleston? Can she find comfort in 9 new men? Will the boys be too focused on their mission to help her? Will she ever heal?This is a story for Sang, so the boys won't be in every scene. You will read her going through life and watch as she does things she likes. I try to research things before I write them, so nothing should be made up, but I make mistakes. Some chapters will have the boys' POV, there are a lot of OC's but they are used to enhance the plot, not as self-insertion.HAPPY ENDING!*ALL WILL HAVE A WARNING***Uncensored cussing, Abuse, Self-harm, Self-Unaliving, and Some steamy section, Sexual Assult**This is a fanfiction of C.L. Stone's book The Academy - Ghost Bird.
Relationships: Dakota "Kota" Jameson Lee/Sang Sorenson, Gabriel Joseph Coleman/Sang Sorenson, Nathan Griffin/Sang Sorenson, Owen Blackbourne/Sang Sorenson, Sang Sorenson/Lucian "Luke" Taylor, Sang Sorenson/North Taylor, Sean Green/Sang Sorenson, Silas Korba/Sang Sorenson, Victor Morgan/Sang Sorenson





	Among The Stars (On Hiatus)

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter has some of the boys' pov's
> 
> Also a little disclaimer, I don't know any language other than English, I've been using google translate, so translations may be really bad.

_*Sang POV*_

_8... Only 8 more days._

My fingers drift up to my right ear, messing with the crystals that dangled from the silver chain.

Sleep had never come easily for me, but tonight seemed to be especially difficult. Mixes of panic and excitement fight for control, forcing me to the edge of a panic attack.

_It's fine, Sang. The Academy is backing you through the entire time you are at school and after this, you're out. It will be okay... Right?_

I let out a quiet groan.

This week is going to be a mess. Stress from moving, being in a new school, turning 18 next week, moving out of this house, finishing my last concerts under Diane, hiding from academy members, doing espionage at Ashley Waters, figuring out the car situation, etc.

My brain runs on and on until I can't stay awake any longer.

❖

Somehow I manage to drag myself out of bed 2 hours before school starts. It takes around 30 minutes to get ready, but I refuse to have a punishment before the first day of school. Continuing with my usual schedule, I stand at the top of the stairs and listen for any movement.

A grin splits my face when I deem it safe and I make my way down, making as little noise as possible.

My hands slip through my dirty blonde hair twisting it into a clip as I walk into the kitchen. I had already taken note of what we had and decided to make peanut butter toast with yogurt on the side. Butterflies continued to fly around in my stomach, so I settled with making 4 plates and just taking one slice of toast for myself.

Shifting from Diane and Richard's room snapped me out of my morning silence. My face blanks of any emotions while I set the last plate onto the island. I glance at the clock right as the shower turns on.

1 hour left.

❖

The full-length mirror standing on my wall had become my best friend within the past 50 minutes. I had been picking out all my flaws resulting in multiple makeup applications over my scars and multiple clothing changes.

Diane and Finn had woken up and were getting ready. Diane being awake was my biggest issue right now. Richard had left a while ago and Marie was still asleep, so Diane was the only one I would have to face, she was also the most unpredictable.

I draw in a breath and go downstairs.

Finn, sitting at the island, notices me first and gives me a large grin. His dark blue eyes dance with joy too great for the first day of school. Even though he's 2 years younger than me, he's one head taller. My insecurity spikes as I see him dressed in a faded band tee, and loose ripped jeans. 

Piercing eyes land on me and I clasp my hands behind my back.

"Не шути. ( **Don't whore around.** )" Diane practically growls at me before she slips back to her room.

"Она ничего не значит этим, ( **She doesn't mean anything by that,** )" Finn slides up beside me as I start to head out "в любом случае, ты взволнован? Как вы думаете, на что похожи американские школы? ( **anyway, are you excited? What do you think American schools are like?** )"

I resist the snort that wanted to escape "Финн, мы уже были в Америке. ( **Finn, we've been to America before.** )"

He locks the door behind us as I head to my black Honda. "Да, я знаю, но это было ГОДА назад. ( **Yeah, I know, but like, that was YEARS ago.** )"

Before I shut the door I managed to throw out "Не надейся. ( **Don't get your hopes up.** )"

I don't like slashing his happiness, but I refuse to lead him on. He doesn't seem to mind my comments and blabs on the rest of the way to school.

❖

Apparently, I underestimated the number of students at Ashley Waters, I could hardly find a spot to park.

Nerves set in as Finn comes around to stand next to me.

The weight of my bag is exactly what I need right now. I feel like at any second I would be ripped from the ground and thrown somewhere far away.

"Какой у тебя первый класс? ( **What's your first class?** )" Finn hates silence, he always tries to fill it with anything he can. It used to bother me, I didn't want to talk if I didn't have to. Years of putting on a show for outsiders helped me learn to do it naturally.

"После уроков у меня AP English 4. ( **After homeroom I have AP English 4.** )"

We continue to chat up to the school grounds. I had been able to start relaxing from the walk, but being in such a crowded space forced the anxiety back tenfold. My right-hand drifts up to the thread earring while my left clutches the straps of my bag.

This is going to be horrible.

❖

Homeroom was uneventful, the teacher confirmed who I was and let us do whatever until the bell rang. I could feel people staring at me but I just tried to ignore them.

English was easy, we had all of the class and tonight to write a poem about something, the catch is, we have to make the poem look visually interesting.

Math was simple, I already know all the content, but getting there was a struggle in its own right. The space to people ratio is way out of balance.

Now I have a break period. I've taken residence in one of the empty music rooms, specifically, room 4. It's not very large, but it feels even smaller with the chairs strewn about and the large piano in the corner.

I selected music room 4 specifically for the piano. I've also made sure to have it show up on the system that this room is taken during this block.

Gently, I set my bag to the ground and rolled up the sleeves of my grey button up.

The first order of business is cleaning, really it was just moving around things until they fit in the space properly. There wasn't too much to do, so I got some time to practice through a few pieces I'm supposed to do on Friday.

In hopes of avoiding the crowd, I leave early. Of course, that forced me into a new problem, the emptiness, all I can do is overthink and second guess.

Looking down I take note of how my outfit looks, the thick black belt, situated over my maroon overall shorts, is a little crooked, so I fix it. Then roll down the arms of my button-up. I take a glance at my boots to make sure the laces are still tied. Then the bell rings.

I squish myself to the wall as people rush out, for a brief moment I understand how it feels to be a fish trying to swim upstream.

After a few agonizing seconds, I gain the ability to slip into the classroom.

As usual, I grab a seat in the back, someone is still packing their things at the corner seat, so I take the one next to it and get lost in the symphonies flowing from my earbuds.

Taking note of each person that enters the room is something I do naturally, normally I don't catch anything of note, this is not one of those times.

_Victor Morgan._

He saved me multiple times, kept me sane, comforted me when I could hardly move, and now he was in the same class as me.

When I first saw a video of him playing I was stunned. His music carried emotions that I could never fully decipher, as I followed his progress, it seemed the emotion started slipping from the music. He stopped swaying as he played. His eyes stayed open. He fell out of love with playing.

The first time I saw him in concert was almost 12 years ago, the first time I was here. I know he's my age, so he was only around 6, but even then there were women complimenting him and gushing about how much of a lady's man he would be. Mothers tried pushing their daughters on him and I'm sure Diane would have if she weren't so adamant about me being a whore.

I remember sitting in the theater, listening as he played, the first piece that night was Winter by Vivaldi. I've never been able to forget it and to this day it plays an important part in all my concerts.

There had always been something about his eyes that bugged me. Watching him through the phone kept me from seeing them clearly and when I saw him in person he was too far away, but now it's clear.

His eyes hold a passion, the same thing that slipped away from his music, a fire, an intensity that he seemed to just carry around with him.

I almost had to chuckle at the way he looks, it isn't that he looks bad, quite the opposite in fact, but he sticks out like a sore thumb. He has a white Armani button-up with black slacks, that rest on his narrow hips, and nicely styled hair. His face held the same angular properties as they did when he was younger. But his body changed.

I would guess he's about half a head taller than me, his shoulders pushed back with an elegance that comes naturally for him. His hair flows down to the nape of his neck in gentle waves and for a moment I wonder what it would be like to wrap my arms around his neck and mess with the hairs there.

The muscles resting on his body prove that he works out.

I continue to pretend to write in my notebook as he takes a seat in front of the corner seat.

"Good morning class," The teacher grumbles, obviously displeased in being here. "We have a new student today. Would you please stand up?"

My breath catches and my eyes zero in on my desk. The world becomes fuzzy, but I still recognize the penetrating stares aimed at me. The taste of metal enters my mouth and my vision clouds. Muffled voices float around me as my heartbeat overtakes the sounds.

A textbook slides onto my desk and I slowly regrow consciousness.

"Do you want to write or should I?" The question's source was someone near me, but the question wasn't aimed at me.

"I don't care, I'm guessing I'll be writing unless she wants to?" A smooth baritone voice responds.

_She? Who's she? Where am I? What happened?_

A grunt of agreement sounds next to me.

A light musk surrounds me followed by the scent of moss and berries.

I realize the metal taste came from biting my lip too hard.

The spinning slows and the fog starts to dissipate.

I blink to refocus my eyes and glance to my left.

Victor and someone I remember from my homeroom is sitting next to me. The mystery guy's desk is pulled up to the side of mine and Victor's desk is pulled in front of both of ours.

Both of them are focused on reading from their textbooks and I take the opportunity to study Mr. homeroom.

His brown eyes scan the words on the page and his thick brows crease together slightly. He has dark brown hair, almost black, and has slight stubble on his broad jaw.

He seems too large for the school desks and a giggle threatens to bubble out. His broad shoulders and muscular build make him seem almost frightening. The look is perfectly complemented with a black t-shirt and black jeans.

Peeking from his shirt is a cord to something.

It hits me that the musk is coming from this guy and the moss and berries are coming from Victor.

A ghost of a smile appears on Mr. Homeroom's face, it snaps me out of my thoughts and I look back down to my desk.

"We are supposed to be writing down notes on chapters 11-13 in the textbook." I look up to see Victor, looking back at me, with a soft smile. His eyes gave a soft flicker. "It's just busywork, but we are allowed to do it with others as long as we get the work done."

I looked back over to the other guy, his eyes refocused on me.

He's less intimidating than I thought he was.

I open my mouth to say something but it gets stuck in my throat causing me to cough.

Once I pull my face back out of my elbow, I'm greeted with a water bottle.

"Drink something." Mr. Homeroom sets his eyes on me, there is no question in them.

I blink looking from Mr. homeroom to Victor back to Mr. homeroom. His hand was still outstretched with the water, so I hesitantly grabbed it.

Their eyes stay on me as I drink some. I don't look back at them until the cap is screwed back on.

"Thank you." I look at both of them, Victor's mouth turns to a warm smile and Mr. Homeroom gives a nod.

"My name's Victor," he rests his hand on his chest, "and that's North." His hand gesture to Mr. homeroom.

I clear my throat before responding.

"Hi, my name's Sang." My accent sounded too thick, even to my own ears.

North's eyes seemed to darken with something and Victor's widened in surprise. North quickly turned back to reading and Victor finished explaining everything I missed.

I tried to convince him that I wouldn't mind doing a full chapter myself, but he insisted that I let myself rest and just do half of one. All in all, it was a fun class.

❖

North and Victor wanted me to sit with them for lunch, they were nice and all, but I can't trust anyone. Even if I wanted to, Finn is more important. His eyes connect with mine and my chest wells with bubbly giggles.

"Здравствуй! ( **Hi!** )" He's practically bouncing.

"Привет, как прошел твой день? ( **Hello, how has your day been?** )" Though my words are formal my voice is teasing.

"Это было дерьмо, ( **It was shit,** )" His energy never falls "Но я встретил классных людей. ( **But I met some cool people.** )"

None of that was surprising, Finn always had an easy time making friends.

We found a spot in an empty stairwell and talked. I forced Finn to shut up and eat at some points and lucky he was too focused on whatever we were talking about to notice that I wasn't eating.

❖

The next class was science, we took notes and did some paperwork.

I found my way to a corner seat that happened to be next to a window.

The teacher looks young. I would say he's a little older than I am, but the name on the board says, Dr. Green. Someone that young couldn't be a doctor.

_Fuck, this is one of the academy people. Blackbourne's team._

The plan was to avoid the eyes of the Blackbourne team, I refuse to let Dr. Roberts tell anyone I was here. The only people who need to know I'm Academy are the people who already know. He fought me on this multiple times, but I won't budge.

Dr. Green was greeting everyone at the door, so I could see he's about a head taller than me. His shoulders are tapered and his body trim. He has a smell of citrus, ginger, and cedar.

I watch as he keeps a genuine smile even with the gloomy people, his light green eyes never mute from the light dancing in them, when I passed him I could see a slight hazel ring close to the pupil.

As he moves around his sandy blond hair bounces in its curls. The hair falls to the middle of his ears, framing his heart-shaped face.

When girls walked in some of them would blush at his attention.

_It seems Dr. Green has some fans._

I quietly snort to myself and look back to the window.

Moss and berries tickle my nose a few minutes later.

_Victor_

I spin to see him dropping to the chair right next to me, shooting a grin my way.

"How are you feeling?" His voice holds no judgment, instead, there's a concern.

The silence drags on for a second as I process someone being concerned for me, "I'm doing okay." My voice comes out a little more clear than it had last time and my shoulders relax.

His smile widens and he mouths "good."

"Good afternoon class." My shoulders tense and a knot forms in my gut.

Dr. Green's voice was light and kind, but I really didn't want a repeat of history.

"We have a new student, but I know how stressful introducing yourself can be so we can skip over that." The promise helps me breathe, but it still comes out rugged. "But, we will still be speaking only Japanese."

A few students give out a groan and Dr. Green's shoulders shake with a light chuckle.

"Hajimemashou. ( **Let's get started.** )" He chirps.

❖

I mess with the dark blue basketball shorts that we're assigned to wear for Gym.

The whole outfit is weird.

Those basketball shorts that fall about knee length and a loose-fitting grey shirt. The shirts are made of that cheap fabric schools use and a large picture of the mascot.

"Sorry, it's that time." A girl with cropped brown hair runs up to me.

I learned that her name was Karen. She came up to me and showed me where the restrooms are, so I could get changed in peace.

It was easy to notice how tall and pretty she is, kinda reminds me of that tough friend you read about in books, the friend that will protect you no matter what.

We head out to the gym and Karen leads me to the bleachers.

"You don't talk much do you?" She keeps her tone light, more an observation than a criticism.

"Yeah, I like to observe." I shrug slightly.

"I get that. People are fun to watch, it's interesting to see how they interact." Her whole demeanor switches to one of awe and curiosity.

"Yeah."

We sit in comfortable silence, only sometimes making a small comment.

I ended up noticing 1 guy that I've seen before, he had been in my English class.

He sat by a wall legs out resting on his hands that were positioned behind himself, drawing attention to his well-defined biceps.

I think he's slimmer in the hips than Victor, but they seem like they would be about the same height. His body in general is slim.

Naturally, he has the same outfit as all of us, dark blue basketball shorts and a grey shirt, but everything else is completely different.

His hair is a natural rich brown, falling to his chin, but there are two blonde streaks in the front.

Sometimes he swipes his hand through the hair showing the stud in his left ear. If I remember correctly he also had a stud in the right ear, but he also had 3 black earrings hugging the cartilage.

His fingers are thin and he wears multiple rings on each hand.

Everything seemed to be automatic for him, as he was off in thought, the glaze of his crystal blue eyes proves my theory. I assume he's trying to solve something due to the way his shaped brows are pulled together and the twist of his lips. The wrinkles of thought dawn his slight nose, something about the sight comforts me.

❖

I quickly decided that the Gym teacher is the worst of my teachers. He came into class late, made us do stupid workouts that had no reason, and let us out early so he can ditch.

Karen had to leave shortly after.

My phone was tucked back into my bra when a few buzzes came up. I pushed it to the back of my mind and finished getting back into my clothes, I was in no rush so by the time I finished tying my shoes, there were only a few girls in the locker room.

I tucked into a corner to pull out my phone.

**Dr. Roberts:** Hi, sorry it's taken so long to get you the list of people on the Blackbourne team.

**Dr. Roberts:** As you know, the team liaison is Owen Blackbourne.

I nod to myself.

**Dr. Roberts:** Dr. Sean Green is going as a Japanese teacher, I also am his mentor, so if he does anything or says anything let me know, I'll give him an extra hard day.

It takes everything in me not to snort.

**Dr. Roberts:** The team lead is Dakota Lee, he goes by Kota.

**Dr. Roberts:** The rest of the team is- Victor Morgan, Nathen Griffin, Silas Korba, North Taylor, Lucian (Luke) Taylor, and Gabriel Coleman.

I suck in a breath at Victor and North's names. I have to find a way to separate from them now.

_Maybe they won't acknowledge you tomorrow? It was probably a one-time thing because you had a panic attack._

I push it to the side for now and start heading out.

_I think I know who each of them is... North was with someone in Homeroom, person 1, then person 1 interacted with person 2 and person 3. I never saw person 2 again, but person 3 is the person from Gym. North also interacted with person 4 in History. So that would only leave two unknowns, of course, that's assuming I'm right._

I'm pulled out of my musings by grunts and what sounds like punches.

Quickly, I follow where the sounds lead, turning the corner I see person 3 being surrounded by 5 guys.

I slide my bag down my shoulder and set it on the ground.

One of the guys, person A, had p3 pinned up to a wall. His lip split and what will probably be a good shiner. His crystal eyes muted.

My blood boils.

"Hey fag, why aren't you reacting?" A quips.

P3 finally notices me and his eyes widen.

"Are you into this type of shit? Kinky." Person B adds in.

My vision goes red.

"At least he doesn't need to go around lowering others to make himself feel better." I want the attention off of him and turned to me.

"What the fu..," he starts when person C punches him in the stomach.

"What, you want to play, Barbie?" Says person A

With everyone's eyes on me, 3 grabs his phone to do something.

"Babe, I don't play with trash." I throwback.

"Sweetcheeks, I'll show you how pleasurable it is to play with us." Person D finally pipes up.

"I'd get more pleasure seeing you pull a Regina George and get hit by a bus."

They've started moving towards me and A drops 3.

"You know what, Cunt?" Person E tries to add to the conversation, but I decide to cut him off.

"Who are you? Are you supposed to be scary or something, because you look like you don't know your rights from your lefts and honestly that's isn't very threatening."

All their backs are turned to person 3, so he uses the opportunity to get person A to the ground, bringing person C with them.

That's my queue, I run in while they are distracted by 3.

Grabbing person E's arm, I slam him into the lockers and turn to punch person D in the face.

"Fucking get out of here." 3 yells from the floor now struggling against B as well.

E tries to grab me from behind, but I elbow him right under his peck.

Before I can react, D grabs my hair.

I grab his arm, to keep him from pulling, and turn so my back is to his chest. Then with all my strength, I flip him over my head.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see E hesitate as he takes in D.

Getting over to 3, who is effectively covered by 3 people, I kick B in the side making sure the heel of my boots connects.

I know E is coming for me, so with the few seconds I have, I kick A in the head.

E grabs me by my waist and 3 flips C over, getting the upper hand.

A breath fans my ear and I suppress a shiver.

"You're going to pay for that." His words drip with innuendo

His arms tighten for a second, giving me a squeeze, and I stomp his feet.

He stumbles back, pulling me with him. With his lack of balance, I bring my legs up, forcing my weight onto him. With the extra weight, he hits the lockers, but he still doesn't let go. I kick my feet down with everything in me landing on his feet. The shock causes him to loosen his arms, giving me the opportunity to slip out and punch him in the nose.

3 is holding his own against C and B, but neither is gaining headway.

I grab B by the arm and kick the back of his knees causing him to crumble. Once on his knees, I grab his hair and throw his head into my knee.

Looking around, I see C on the floor groaning and holding his stomach, E holding his nose in the fetal position, and B, A, and D knocked out.

My gaze settles on 3, he's squatting while resting his right elbow on his right leg and his left hand on his face.

"Are you alright?" He grunts out

Footsteps pound the ground, I'm guessing that is his team.

_A little late if you ask me._

"Yeah." I turn to grab my bag and start running to the back exit.

❖

Finn notices me rounding the corner of the school.

"Где вы были? Почему ты бежишь? ( **Where have you been? Why are you running?** )" He should be angry, but instead, he's concerned.

I give a shake of my head. "Я объясню позже. ( **I'll explain later.** )"

Once I reach him I snatch his arm and he starts running with me.

We run until we reach the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all for now. Tell me what you think and maybe vote for the story... maybe. Mk, bye-bye, love you.


End file.
